Sunset Lovers
by anime angel7
Summary: Serena and Darien arrange to go out but on the day of the outing Darien is nowhere to be seen! Is it heartbreak for the both of them?
1. Sunset Patterns

1  
  
  
  
2 ~~~~ Sunset Lovers ~~~~  
  
3  
  
4 Serena cheerfully knocked on Darien's apartment door, it seemed to be open so she cautiously let herself in, she placed an innocent smile on her face. She had been looking forward to an outing they had planned a few weeks before and started to greet him.  
  
5 "Hi Darien! are you ready for our –" She stopped in mid flow as she realised that he wasn't there. It was unlike him to go out and leave the door wide open. Serena reached a state of panic as she went over the possibilities in her head. A burglar might have broken in! Or maybe he was in a hurry to go out for something, either way Serena decided to look for him and she carefully shut the door behind her.  
  
She ran down the street, not concentrating on where she was going properly and she collided with Mina who was taking a short walk in the softly setting sun. Serena blurted out her situation as best she could but Mina looked rather blank, it took her ten minutes until Mina understood and she didn't prove to be much help  
  
"Sorry Serena, I haven't seen him," She explained. Serena mumbled an ungrateful thanks and continued her frantic search,  
  
She finally gave up after two hours and decided to watch the sunset by herself near the outskirts of Tokyo. The soft colours that surrounded the sky were no comfort to her, she felt incomplete and insecure without Darien beside her and she buried her face deep inside her hands and let out a few whimpers that gradually grew into large and noisy tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Serena reluctantly emerged from under her duvet; she still remembered the events of the day before and sleeping on it hadn't made it any better as she had rather hoped. She got dressed and went in to town, she dare not check in on Darien's apartment again and wondered around aimlessly until she became aware that it wasn't doing any good.  
  
She returned home and found Rini grinning mischievously at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Darien called while you were out!" She shouted happily and quickly disappeared from sight. Serena's heart gave an enormous jump and she hurried up the stairs as fast as she could. She grabbed the phone excitedly and dialled Darien's number.  
  
"Hello?" came a familiar voice from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi Darien, It's Serena. Rini said you called while I was out." Serena answered  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about yesterday but I got a late shift at work and I couldn't tell you in time." He explained  
  
"Mina said you got really worried, I'm really sorry Serena!" He continued  
  
"It's ok," Serena, replied "Why don't we watch the sunset tonight by the outskirts instead?" She suggested  
  
"It's a date!" Darien confirmed  
  
Serena put the phone down and gave a squeal of delight, he hadn't forgotten after all!  
  
* * *  
  
Serena watched the golden sun go down leaving it's usual trail of amazing colours that lit up the sky, she lay beside Darien and felt complete at last. She looked up at him and gave a joyful sigh, knowing that she would be safe.  
  
Please review, This is my first story so tell me what you think I'll continue this story if it is liked by other users! 


	2. From Happiness To Heaven

~~~~ From Happiness To Heaven ~~~~  
  
  
  
"Then we sat and watched the sun go down. It was magical!" Serena Sighed blissfully. Amy, Mina and Raye listened contently to her tale. Serena paused and an awkward moment of silence followed,  
  
"Well I hope you aren't neglecting your studies!" exclaimed Amy. Serena wasn't listening she was in her own fantasy world, thinking only about Darien. Mina sighed,  
  
"Amy it's Friday night we don't need to study!" she scolded  
  
"Why don't we go out for some Ice cream or something? I'm starving!" She added. Everyone except Amy agreed but she reluctantly came with them.  
  
Mina insisted that she would pay for them and bought everyone a large cone. Serena didn't hesitate before she started licking the contents of her cone ravenously and Mina seemed addicted too. They soon set off their separate ways and promised to meet again tomorrow, Serena waved goodbye and followed her own path home.  
  
She ran quickly all the way and didn't stop until she found that someone or something was blocking her way and recoiled in fright. She slowly recovered her senses and looked up into Darien's friendly face. She stood up and gave him a quick kiss and apology.  
  
"So where are we going out next?" she asked. Darien hesitated and pulled a crumpled flyer from his coat pocket.  
  
"I thought we could go to this town dance together, It's this Sunday and it'll be really fun!" he replied, pointing at the paper in his hand. Serena was delighted; she threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I'd love to go!" she cried and hurried home straight away to decide on what to wear.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Serena posed in front of a mirror, the many different looks she tried seemed contrived and false. Choosing the perfect outfit would be harder than she thought.  
  
There was a loud and sudden knock on her bedroom door and Rini bounded in rudely.  
  
"Look outside!" She cried, "It's Mina and Raye!"  
  
Serena looked out of her window and two tiny figures came into view. Rini ran down the stairs and Serena followed her, I wonder what they're doing here? She thought, are next meeting wasn't until tomorrow…  
  
*Authors Notes* Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but the next one will be longer I promise! A special thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter One and inspired me to carry on. Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ 


	3. Firey Happenings

~~~~ Bad News ~~~~  
  
Serena walked nervously towards Mina and Raye. Mina had a sheer look of horror on her face and Raye seemed to share her feelings.  
  
"Can we come in please?" Raye questioned shakily, "We have some bad news that might take a while to explain,"  
  
* * *  
  
Serena and her visitors quietly entered the living room and each occupied an empty seat,  
  
"You see.. Well.." started Raye, At this point a million thoughts were rushing through Serena's head and she could feel tension rising inside her.  
  
" The temple caught fire last nigh-" she managed to mumble before releasing a huge wave of tears, unfortunately Serena heard every bit of it and felt like doing the same.  
  
"How?" she whispered  
  
"I don't know!" stuttered Raye, "It was just a few places that got damaged, so it could be fixed. I just think it was the shock of the whole thing," she answered  
  
They spent the next few hours comforting each other and by the time they were done they had somehow managed to use a whole box of tissues. In the end Mina concluded that it could all be fixed over time so they should start making plans for the day ahead.  
  
Serena was in favour of going to the mall to by some clothes for the upcoming dance that Darien had asked her to.  
  
"I agree!" Mina cried, "I could use with a new dress myself," she explained pointing to the tear stained dress she was wearing. Raye knew better than to argue with the pair of them when they set their mind on something and happily decided to come to.  
  
* * *  
  
"This one looks lovely!" Serena sighed as she picked up a long velvet dress and eyed it carefully. This would be perfect for the Town Dance she decided and made her way to the counter.  
  
The friends later came out with large bags in hand and staggering slightly under their weight.  
  
"Your right guys," Raye finally admitted, "It will be ok, I mean what the odds of it happening again anyway?" she said cheerily.  
  
With that they each went home feeling a great deal happier than they did before.  
  
* * *  
  
Serena tried on her new dress and felt deeply satisfied,  
  
"Wait until Darien sees this at the dance!" she giggled excitedly  
  
*Authors Notes* Hope it was worth waiting for! ^_^ Keep reviewing! I'm also sorry to Raye fans if this chapter offended them but I put that in to make it more exciting! Thanks for reading! (Oh and I'm pretty sure you guys can make your own happy ending! ^_~) 


End file.
